


The Power of Fire

by DarkAngel93



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, beca has powers, it's cool i promise, so any pointers would be great, this is my first ao3 fanfiction, ya'll I don't know how to use any of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel93/pseuds/DarkAngel93
Summary: This isn't your typical story. There is no boy meets girl love story here so if that's what you are looking for I suggest walking away now. This is my story, my adventure, about how I met one amazing girl and nearly lost my life in the process. And it all began on one college campus.





	The Power of Fire

This isn't your typical story. There is no boy meets girl love story here so if that's what you are looking for I suggest walking away now. This is my story, my adventure, about how I met one amazing girl and nearly lost my life in the process. And it all began on one college campus.  
"What the hell are we doing here?" I asked angrily.  
"Your dad wanted you to get the whole college experience."  
"Wow, thanks captain obvious."  
Kayla just shrugged. She wanted to be here even less than I did, but ultimately she didn't want me to come alone and I was beyond grateful for that. I looked up at my new home for the next few years, Barden University. This was not going to be easy, but I had no choice. Dear old dad had called mom and before I knew what was happening I was being shipped off here. We exited the taxi and Kayla paid the driver while I got my things out of the trunk. Once I had fended off the creepy welcoming committee, we headed off to my dorm.  
"We really should have made sure you had a room to yourself. What if this..." Kayla consulted the letter, "Kimmy Jin starts to suspect something? Then I'm stuck with the cleanup, again." We had made it to my room by now. Standing outside the door I deadpanned, "Well maybe she won't speak English."  
We walked into my room, and was immediately met with a glare.  
“You must be Kimmy Jin?”  
Nothing.  
“No English?”  
Still nothing.  
“Yes English?”  
More nothing.  
“Just tell me where you’re at with English?”  
By this time, I could hear Kayla stifling her laughter behind me. I turned to glare at her.  
“Right... Well I’m Beca, and this is Kayla.”  
And... more nothing. Man if looks could kill, I would have died the moment I walked through the door. Kimmy Jin simply left the room, shooting one last glare at me before slamming the door. I looked at Kayla questioningly.  
“Well she seems like a ray of sunshine. I am glad I’m not the one living with her. She’s probably going to try and kill you in your sleep.”  
I tune her out, and focus on setting up my equipment. I had a new mix idea and I wanted to test it out as soon as possible, anything to get my mind off the fact that I am here. I was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
“Campus police, hide your wine coolers! Just kidding, that’s just your old man making a joke.” He noticed Kayla sitting on my bed. “Kayla.”  
“Mr. Mitchell.”  
“Actually, it’s doctor.”  
“Whatever.”  
I don’t even turn around. Kayla and my father hate each other, have ever since they first met. Kayla has ever since my mom and dad got together, she didn’t exactly approve. Dad hates her because he is convinced she is a bad influence on me, simply because she encourages my music.  
“I didn’t know you were helping Beca move in. Actually,” he turns to me, “I didn’t know you were here yet.”  
“We took a cab here.” Kayla stepped in. “We would hate to inconvenience you, cuz we all know what happens when you are inconvenienced.” Kayla smirked, knowing the kind of effect those words would have on him.  
“You have no right to come here and insult me.” He lost it. “You are just a child. You couldn’t possibly understand the decisions I had to make.”  
Uh oh. I whipped around just in time to see Kayla, clenching her fists.  
“I am not a child.” She stated through clenched teeth. She was practically shaking with rage, and I knew that didn’t give me much time.  
“Look Dad, we are gonna go check out the activities fair. I’ll see you around.”  
Before he could say a word, I grabbed Kayla and left the room. I could hear her taking deep calming breaths, and I knew I needed to find a secluded area for her to calm down. I pulled her into the bathroom, and luckily it was empty.  
“Kayla, you okay?” I questioned.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Look, are you gonna be okay if I leave you alone for a while?” She had her walls back up. I could tell she really just wanted to be alone right now.  
“Yeah I’m just gonna go check out that activities fair. I should be fine.” I said nervously. I didn’t want her to know how scared I was to be left alone. I should have known she could see right through my facade.  
“Go find a DJ club. I think our next stop after this whole ‘college experience’ will be LA. It’s about time they see how talented my baby sister is.” She smirked. Seeing my face, she put her hand on my arm comfortingly. “You can handle this. Mom never would have agreed if you couldn’t. Just call me if you have any troubles.” And with one squeeze of my arm, she was gone. I walked over to the sink. I needed something to do with my hands, so I washed them. I put on my ‘don’t mess with me’ face, and headed to the activities fair.  
I had been roaming the activities fair for a good hour now. I had found a DJ booth, then quickly realized it was a deaf Jew club. How many deaf Jews could there be on one campus? There I met some crazy blonde chick, who went on about some Jewish play she was in and then proceeded to give her number to the guys running the booth. Since there wasn’t any other DJ clubs, I settled for an internship at the campus radio station. I was just about to head back to my dorm when I was stopped by a fiery red head and a bitchy looking blonde.  
“Any interest in joining our a capella group?” The red head was practically shaking with excitement, while the blonde was looking at me skeptically.  
“This is like a thing now?” I looked at the pamphlet being shoved in my face. Normally, I would have just ignored them and continued walking, but something in me wanted to stay, so I decided to hear them out.  
“Oh totes.” Totes? Is that what college students say? It seemed like the red head was the only one who could talk. “We sing covers of songs, but without any instruments. It’s all from our mouths.”  
“Yikes. Sorry it’s just pretty lame.” The red head made a face as if I had just told her I had run over her puppy.  
“Aca-scuse me?” Now the blonde decided to step in. “We perform at the Cobb Performing Arts Center, you bitch.” She already hated me. I clearly do an amazing job at making friends.  
“What Aubrey means to say is we are a close knit group of girls whose dream it is to return to Lincoln Center. Help turn our dreams into a reality?” I can tell the red head is used to covering for her friend. She looks at me desperately, as if I am the missing link for her little group.  
“Sorry, I don’t even sing. But it was nice to meet you girls.” I turn and walk away. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn’t even realize that someone was following me until it was far too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll I have no idea what I'm doing. Anyway I'm moving this story over from fanfiction.net, so if it looks familiar that's why. I started this story like five years ago or so, and never finished it (gasp) but I'm planning on finishing it up now. I have quite a few chapters already written up from the first time round so hopefully I can figure out the rest of it before I get all of that put up lol. I also have never posted on ao3 before so this is all very new to me thus the first sentence. Any suggestions if I do anything wrong would be greatly appreciated. Also I love reviews and comments so keep that in mind. So yeah, hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
